


Coffee

by Kazu_Fuyuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Human, Arima Kishou x Sasaki Haise, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul:Re - Freeform, Urie Kuki x Sasaki Haise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Fuyuki/pseuds/Kazu_Fuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figur itu, Urie menyukai wajah tirusnya. Menyukai surai dwi warna yang kontras itu tersibak angin pagi. Menyukai lensa kelabu itu dibalik kacamata bundar. Menyukai raga itu menunggu segulung koran darinya sembari duduk menyesap kopi dengan kepulan uap tipis. Dan Urie sangat menyukai ketika ia menghampirinya dengan senyum manis dan berkata, "selamat pagi, Urie-kun. Seperti biasa, aku butuh segulung koran."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Menyesap secangkir kopi di beranda rumah pada pagi hari memang sungguh nikmat. Ditemani pula dengan sepiring kukis dan berlembar-lembar koran. Oh, tak lupa dengan kicau burung menenangkan atau sahutan bel sepeda di jalanan.

Tak terkecuali bagi Urie Kuki. Ia menikmatinya. Melihat pemandangan mulut cangkir menyentuh tepian bibir yang ranum.

Eksistensi yang selalu ia perhatikan selama enam bulan di pagi hari. Tepat pada suhu beku tersentuh sinar hangat. Dan ia akan melambatkan laju sepedanya, atau berlama-lama ketika akan melempar segulung koran. Atau dengan lidah kelu ia akan menyapa figur itu sesekali.

Figur itu, Urie menyukai wajah tirusnya. Menyukai surai dwi warna yang kontras itu tersibak angin pagi. Menyukai lensa kelabu itu dibalik kacamata bundar. Menyukai raga itu menunggu segulung koran darinya sembari duduk menyesap kopi dengan kepulan uap tipis. Dan Urie sangat menyukai ketika ia menghampirinya dengan senyum manis dan berkata, "selamat pagi, Urie- _kun_. Seperti biasa, aku butuh segulung koran."

.

Tokyo Ghoul:re | Ishida Sui

.

.

.

 

Kuncup-kuncup Sakura bermekaran, tiba musim semi. Sisa-sisa angin musim dingin masih bergelayut di udara, menembus serat-serat tebal jaket berbulu hingga menusuk tulang. Sesuatu yang biasa.

Lain halnya dengan teman seapartemen-seperjuangan, Shirazu Ginshi, yang katanya mulai musim ini mau cari gebetan. Dikarenakan selama ini ia  _jokeness_ —jomblo kelewat ngeness, pakai dobel s biar berasa  _feel_  ngenesnya—yang sudah menahun itu untuk berubah status jadi  _in relationship_.  _Kokoro_ -nya sudah tak sanggup, kata ia dengan mata berair karena mengiris bongkahan bawang bombay untuk sarapan waktu itu. Tak jarang pula ia meraung-raung bagai serigala kehilangan pasangan. Sesungguhnya Urie Kuki juga tak terlalu tahu apakah serigala itu bakal meraung karena kehilangan pasangan atau karena alasan lain. Toh, ia bukan serigala apalagi serigala berbulu domba, itu yang ia yakini.

Dan kawan seapartemen-seperjuangannya itu sudah meneriakinya untuk mencari mangsa ratusan kali. Tetapi Urie Kuki tetap tak acuh. Baginya kerja lebih utama, dapat promosi, gaji besar, hidup enak. Punya relasi khusus dengan seseorang itu urusan belakangan.

"Uuukh ... sepertinya aku tak enak badan."

"Itu karena kau mabuk semalam suntuk (bodoh)."  
  
Shirazu Ginshi kini bergelung dalam selimut seperti ulat. Air mukanya membiru karena mual. Berapa kaleng bir yang ia tandaskan semalam?  
  
"Ukh-huek! Urie, kawanku. Tolong gantikan aku untuk hari ini saja, ya?"  
  
Dan kawannya itu punya kebiasaan jelek yang sulit dibinasakan. Menggantikan dirinya untuk menyebarkan gulungan koran di rute-rute tertentu. Setiap kali ia sakit atau karena hal lain, ia akan meminta Urie untuk menggantikan diri. Dan dengan senang hati Urie akan menyetejui dengan menerbangkan koran secara brutal. Tak jarang pula Shirazu mendapat teguran dari atasan dikarenakan diteror keluhan-keluhan dari pelanggan atas insiden lempar-koran-yang-sadis-entah-mendarat-di-mana. 

"Tidak."

"Ugh! Ayolah, Urie. Aku janji ini kali terakhir," wajah Shirazu menyembul dari balik selimut berkulit zebra. "Ini rute baru yang aku dapatkan kemarin. Jika aku absen di rute baru ini, aku terancam dipecat."  
  
Inilah alasan Shirazu Ginshi mabuk-mabukan sampai hilang kewarasan. Dapat rute baru sama dengan tambahan gaji. Ia kelewat girang sampai-sampai tak ingat untuk hari esok. Dan kini Urielah yang harus terkena cipratan sial karena ulah Shirazu sendiri.  
  
"Baiklah," air muka Shirazu nampak ceria walau masih terlihat membiru. "Tapi kali ini, semua keuntungan jadi milikku."

"Ta-tapi, Urie—"

"Aku selalu membersihkan kecerobohanmu." mata melirik jam yang menggantung, "ibaratkan saja ini hanya kenang-kenangan hasil ulahmu."

"Apa?!" punggung Shirazu menegak, selimut zebra sepenuhnya tersibak, "Upahmu di _konbini_ bahkan lebih tinggi dariku! Bagaimana kalau dibagi saja?"

Urie hanya mendelik malas, tungkainya berputar menuju pintu keluar. "Tak ada tawar-menawar, ini bukan di pasar. Aku pergi."

Dan Shirazu Ginshi menjeritkan mantra kotor hingga tergopoh ke bilik toilet, mengeluarkan isi perut. Sedangkan Urie tak ambil pusing atas mantra-mantra itu.

.

"Heh! Rute ini panjang juga. Pantas ia tak terima."

Decit rem mengudara di bawah langit-langit merah lembayung. Suhu dingin merambat dari aspal hitam hingga ke tulang pipi. Bulir-bulir embun menguap tertiup angin pagi. Terdengar salakan anjing dari trotoar sebrang. Matahari terlambat mencuri  _start_ , dua blok sudah menerima gulungan koran.

Urie melirik lagi arloji, kini pukul 05.45—ia masih sempat. Tinggal delapan blok lagi yang harus terselesaikan. Dua pintu  _konbini_  terbuka pada pukul delapan tepat. Ia harus cepat.

.

Cerat poci putih terayun ke mulut cangkir, menumpahkan likuid hitam berkepul uap tipis. Angin pagi lembut menyingkap anak-anak rambut hitam-putih sekaligus menelan uap transparan. Cicit burung disertai kepakan sayap melengking gaduh dari sangkar berkaki satu. " _Ohayou_ , Hetare."  
  
" _Ohayou_ , Hetare!  _Ohayou_ , Hetare!" Ulang burung beo berwarna kuning.  
  
Senyum simpul tertoreh di wajah. Cangkir putih mendekati tepi bibir, dan ia meneguk lagi. "Kopi memang nikmat diminum pada pagi hari."

 

Angin pagi menyibak helai-helai surai ungu. Mulut tak bersuara sedangkan mata terpaku pada objek di beranda. Gulungan koran nyaris melompat dari genggaman. Waktu terasa menemui jeda. Dan degup jantung terdengar menggema di kepala. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin mengalihkan arah pandang barang sedetik. Urie Kuki telah terperangkap pesona magis.

 

Tampaknya Urie berubah pikiran akan tak menjalin relasi khusus dengan seseorang.

 

.

 

"Aku menemukanmu ... "

 

.

 

.

 

—Bersambung?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini berasal dari catatan fanfiksi saya di salah satu media sosial


End file.
